Storage systems may store digital information in a tape cartridge. A tape drive is an electronic device that can read data from, write data to, and initialize a tape cartridge. A tape cartridge may house a reel of tape and may be loaded into the tape drive to make the tape cartridge available for reading, writing, and/or initialization. A tape cartridge may also include an indication (such as a bar code) to indicate what tape density the tape cartridge should be initialized to.